


Where's The Lonely Love?

by lollismack



Series: Lonely Soulmates [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollismack/pseuds/lollismack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-drabble with a photo set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's The Lonely Love?

 

  


“Where were you?” I asked him. I was tired of have to be worried because of him every single night.  

“Out.” He said. He couldn’t even look at my eyes. 

“That’s pretty obvious. But where and with who?” 

When he finally looked at me, he started to cry. He took a few steps towards me and hugged me. “I’m sorry. I know I fuck up everything, but I won’t do it again.” He said but I knew it was a lie. He always said the same.

He kept hugging me and leaned close to me. He kissed my lips. I remember how much I used to love his kisses but not anymore. He was crying and his lips tasted like salt mixed with cake and alcohol. “You love me, right?” He asked. I just nodded. Of course I loved him. He was my everything. I was just… tired of his bullshit. 

“Are you using a new cologne?… You smell like Zayn.” He asked as he growled.

He pulled me away. “Why do you smell like him?”

I looked down. Zayn was different. Zayn wanted to be with me. Zayn didn’t prefer parties over me. Zayn loved me. And I also loved him too.

“I was with him.” I shouldn’t be feeling guilty. Louis did the same every time he went to some party. But I couldn’t help it. I started to cry too. 

“Don’t cry, Haz. You won’t do it again, because you love me, right?. I won’t go to parties without you. I’m sorry.” 

I laughed. “You won’t do it again? You always say the same bullshit, and I’m tired of believe it. I love you but… I can’t.” 

I gave him a last kiss. It was over. And it was for the best of us.

 


End file.
